Volando hasta el infinito
by Starkrules
Summary: Cuando Merida y Jack se encuentran en una tared de invero por accidente, ¿pasará algo entre ellos dos?
1. EL ENCUENTRO

_**EL ENCUENTRO**_

Merida no podía alargar más el día de su casamiento con uno de los hijos de los jefes de clan. Una tarde, sin poder soportarlo más, Merida cogió a Angus, su caballo, y se fue a dar una vuelta por el bosque. Corría como nunca y eso le hacía olvidar sus penas, eso le hacía sentir libre. Pero entonces chocó contra algo que le hizo caer de Angus.

-¡Ahhh! –gritó Merida.

-¿Ah…? ¿Contra qué he chocado? –se preguntó otra voz.

Merida alzó la vista y vio a un chico con el pelo blanco y descalzo, parecía que era de su misma edad pero tenía como un extraño resplandor a su alrededor.

-¿Quién eres tu? –preguntó Merida.

Jack no se lo podía creer, esa chica le veía, nunca antes le había visto nadie. Parecía que su pelo era de fuego y enseguida lo cautivó.

-Soy Jack… ¡Jack Frost! Y me puedes ver!

-Pues claro que te puedo ver, no estoy ciega. –Entonces Merida se levantó para ayudarle a levantarse pero cuando le alargó la mano Jack salió volando

-¿Qué eres? ¿Por qué puedes volar?  
-Mi querida amiga,-respondió Jack con toda naturalidad –soy el espíritu del invierno. Cuando ves nieve, quiere decir que allí estoy yo. Eres la primera persona capaz de verme y no se por qué. ¿Quién eres?

-Yo… -se lo pensó un momento y dijo –yo no soy nadie, solo una persona más del pueblo.

Se quedaron mirando el uno al otro durante un rato en silencio hasta que Merida dijo:

-Me tengo que ir pero nos podemos ver mañana. Quedamos mañana por la mañana aquí ¿de acuedo?

-Vale.

Merida cogió a Angus y se fue al castillo ya que la empezarían a echar de menos. Mientras su cabello se abrazaba con el viento, Jack la veía alejarse sin poder dejar de pensar en ella.

* * *

El día siguiente Merida se levantó y se fue corriendo al bosque para ver a Jack. Ella quería aceptar que no estaba nerviosa pero sabía que un poco sí que lo estaba. Cuando llegó vio a Jack haciendo figuras con hielo.

-¡Hola Jack!

-Hola Merida. –dijo Jack haciendo media sonrisa.

-Quiero enseñarte algo –dijo Merida –creo que te gustará. ¡Acompáñame!

Cuando ya llevaban un tiempo caminando, Jack se empezaba a aburrir y decidió hacer lo mejor que sabía, empezar una guerra de bolas de nieve. Intentó apuntar bien y le dio en toda la espalda de Merida. Ella se giró lentamente con una sonrisa en la cara y una bola de nieve en la mano. Se la lanzó a Jack y empezaron una de las guerras de nieve más salvajes. Era muy divertido con los poderes de Jack y la puntería de Merida. Hasta que Jack, acorralado, dijo:

-¡Basta! ¡Esto no vale! ¡Tienes demasiada puntería! –entonces salió de su escondrijo detrás del árbol y se abalanzó sobre Merida. Le hizo un placaje y la tumbó en el suelo.

Se quedó paralizado, ya que se dio cuenta de que nunca había tocado su piel (a parte de cuando chocaron). Merida rodó para ponerse encima de Jack y que este no se pudiera mover. Después de esto Merida también se quedó de piedra ya que era la primera vez que le tocaba. Su piel era gélida, pero a la vez era suave como el algodón. Nunca antes habían estado el uno tan cerca del otro. Merida se levantó y dijo:

-¿Vamos al sitio planeado?

-P-Pues claro –dijo Jack tropezándose con sus propias palabras.

Todo el camino fue en silencio ya que ninguno de los dos sabía qué decir. Al cabo de un rato, llegaron a un círculo de piedras gigantes.

-¿Qué es esto? –preguntó Jack

-Nadie lo sabe en realidad –dijo Merida –la leyenda dice que es un círculo de poder. Pero no sé muy bien qué significa eso. Pensé que te gustaría ya que es extraño, como tú. -hizo media sonrisa y se volvió hacia Jack.

-Oh, ¡gracias! ¡Ahora soy el rarito! -dijo Jack bromeando

Jack dio vueltas alrededor las rocas y Merida, mirando como volaba, vio el sol dándose cuenta de que ya era muy tarde.

-¡Que tarde es! ¡Debería estar en casa desde hace rato! ¡Adiós Jack! ¡Nos vemos mañana!

Merida se fue corriendo dejando a Jack en el círculo.


	2. AMISTAD O ALGO MÁS

_**AMISTAD O ALGO MÁS**_

Estuvieron días quedando, un día tras otro. Hablaban de todo y se conocían la una al otro como nunca antes se había conocido nadie. Les gustaba estar juntos, congeniaban muy bien y acostumbraban a estar de acuerdo en todo.

Un día, cuando estaban paseando por el bosque se encontraron con un lago. El lago era hermoso, estaba envuelto de vegetación y el agua era cristalina.

-Uau… -dijo Merida como señal de asombro. –es hermoso…

-¿Sabes? Aun lo puedo mejorar –dijo Jack.

Entonces, sacó su cetro y tocó ligeramente el agua. Esta, se empezó a congelar poco a poco haciendo hermosas figuras con el hielo.

-¿Cómo has hecho eso? –preguntó Merida.

-Un poco de magia no va nada mal.

-Podemos… ¿Patinar?

-¡Pues claro! –dijo Jack –que ¿nunca lo has hecho?

-No… -dijo Merida un poco avergonzada –es que aquí los lagos se congelan pero no lo suficiente para aguantar a una persona encima.

-Pues tranquila, este hielo es tan grueso que podría aguantar hasta un elefante.

Jack le hizo unos patines de hielo a Merida y otros para él.

-No quiero patinar, no se hacerlo –dijo Merida

-Claro que puedes, yo te ayudo.

Jack cogió la mano de Merida y se acercaron al lago. Empezó a patinar lentamente resbalándose, Merida se agarraba al brazo de Jack como si de eso dependiera su vida.

-Tranquila –dijo Jack intentando sonar calmado –si caes yo te cojo, no pasa nada.

Merida se relajó un poco, pero sus corazón continuaba hiendo muy rápido. No sabía muy bien por qué. Jack la cogía por las manos e iba delante suyo patinando hacia atrás. Entonces resbaló y cayó sobre Jack, el instinto hizo que Merida se cogiese con fuerza a Jack, se estaban abrazando. Jack nunca había sentido nada parecido por nadie y no sabía muy bien qué hacer. Lo único que sabía era que quería estar más cerca de ella. A Merida le pasaba lo mismo, se estaban mirando a los ojos durante demasiado rato. Entonces sus cabezas se empezaron a acercar poco a poco, sus labios se estaban rozando. Aguantaron así unos 3 segundos inhalando el mismo aire, disfrutando de ese momento. Y por fin, se besaron. Para Jack fue la cosa más dulce que nunca podría haber soñado, sus labios eran el contraste a los suyos y le hacían sentir como si tuviera mariposas en la garganta. Y para Merida también fue lo mejor, los labios de Jack eran fríos como los de nadie y eran muy agradables, su corazón iba más rápido no poder y sentía que todos los nervios de su cuerpo se pusieron a punta de piel. El beso fue corto pero intenso. Se miraron a los ojos y se estiraron a la nieve que había a su lado. Se empezaron a besar apasionadamente. Todo esto era el resultado de días de tensión entre ellos, días que podían ser liberados en el acto.

Entonces pasó lo que los dos sabían que pasaría. Jack notaba como si se quemara, parecía que empezara a arder en llamas. Y Merida se estaba congelando, notaba como si se metiera dentro de un río en medio del invierno. Se separaron, se miraron a los ojos y Jack dijo:

-Mmmm… Merida, ¿no tendrías que volver a casa?

-Sí, sí, claro –dijo ella apresuradamente –nos vemos mañana, ¿verdad?

-Sí, claro. Hasta mañana.

Aquella noche los dos pensaron mucho en esa tarde, un poco incómodos pero a la vez queriendo más.


	3. TARDE DE INVIERNO

_**TARDE DE INVIERNO**_

El día siguiente Merida fue al lago donde habian estado la ultima vez, al cabo de un rato Jack apareció con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Hola Merida!

-Hola Jack! - Dijo Merida extrañada por su propio feliz tono de voz.

-Y hoy... que vamos a hacer?

Parecía que Jack había olvidado lo que había pasado el día anterior y a Merida ya le iba bien ya que tampoco lo quería recordar demasiado.

-No había pensado en nada.

-Pues yo sí -dijo Jack con su típica sonrisa burlona en la cara -¿qué te parece si coges ese caballo viejo que tienes y yo cojo mi viento y hacemos una carrera?

-¿Que le acabas de decir a mi pobre Angus? -dijo Merida levantandose para ir subiendo a su caballo

-Pues lo que acabas de oir.

-Pues empecemos -ya una vez sobre su caballo, Merida empezó a cabalgar lo más rápido que pudo pillando a Jack desprevenido. Mientras corrían y corrían se reían mucho y el viento en la cara les hacía olvidor todo, hasta los recuerdos confusos del día anterior.

-Me parece que Jack Frost està siendo ganado por una pobre e indefensa princesa!

-Eso ya lo veremos gritó este en el aire. -Merida vio como subia y augmentaba su velocidad. Se quedó medio embobada i eso hizo que su cabeza chocara contra una rama y caiera de Angus. Lo último que pudo ver con su vista borrosa fue un caballo estresado dando vueltas sobre si mismo y iendose en dirección a casa.

* * *

Merida fue abriendo los ojos lentamente, todo lo que veía era de color azul.

-mmmmhhhh...

-Eh? Parece que ya estas despierta -Merida al oir esa voz supo que estaba en un lugar seguro.

-¿Qué...? ¿Qué pasó...? -entonces la peli-roja lo recordó todo -¿Angus se ha ido verdad?

-Sí. Se fue dando vueltas y bastante nervioso -respondió Jack.

-Mierda... ¿Y ahora cómo volveré a casa? Está demasiado lejos para ir a pie -dijo ella mientras se iba incorporando.

-Tranquila, si quieres yo te llevaré. Pero primero tienes que descansar un poco más.

-No gracias, no tengo sueño -hubo un momento de silencio. -Mira Jack... Ya sé que lo quisiste evitar y creeme, yo también, pero... tenemos que hablar de ello.

Jack se la miró con una mirada algo triste y confundida -Es verdad... No quiero que cambie nada... Pero tampoco q-quiero que n-no se vuelva a re-repetir lo de ayer... tu ya me entiendes -balbuceó

-Claro! S-Si yo ya-ya te entiendo m-muy bien... y-yo tampoco q-quiero... -Pero Merida no pudo acabar la frase porque los labios de el y de ella se juntaron. Se dieron un corto pero bonito beso.

Se quedaron mirando a los ojos sin saber muy bien que decir, Jack se preguntaba si la había cagado besándola y Merida solo tenía un lio de pensamientos en su cabeza. Pero por inercia, se ieron acercando para darse otro beso. Al principio fue todo muy suabe ya que ninguno de los dos quería que pasara lo de ayer, pero al notar que todo seguía en perfectas condiciones, el beso se fue intensificando más y más. Merida se fue recostando poco a poco al suelo, un suelo blando y cómodo lleno de hierba y nieve, llevandose a Jack consigo. Una vez estaban los dos ya recostados al suelo (el encima de ella) seguian bésandose y bésandose, mientras Jack iba tocandole la cintura por debajo de su jersei, Merida iba poniendole la manos debajo de su sudadera tocando su suave y duro estómago. Pero entonces pasó, lo que tarde o temprano tenía que pasar, las manos de Jack empezaban a calentarse un montón al llegar al punto que no podía ni tocar a Merida ya que sinó se quemaría y la peli-roja no podía soportar-lo más, tenía la sensación que se estaba metiendo en un río helado en pleno invierno. Los dos jóvenes notaron lo que le pasaba al otro.

-Espera... -dijo Merida.

-Está pasando lo del otro día verdad? -dijo Jack separandose de ella.

-Parece que sí... -Los dos suspiraron y se sentaron uno al lado de otro.

Al cabo de un rato, una vez ya estaban descansados y en sus temperaturas normales, el peli-blanco dijo:

-El sol se está ponendio -Merida le puso una mano en la cara para divertirse y que no pudiera ver -Eh! No hagas eso! -respondio el cogiendo la mano de Merida para sacar-la de su cara. Estaba sugetando la mano muy fuerte sin darse cuenta.

-Déjame -se quejó Merida

Entonces el peli-blanco para retarla le dijo -consíguelo.

Merida se lanzó sobre él, parecian niños, como si nada de nada hubiera pasado entre ellos. Una vez ella estubo encima de Jack, dijo:

-Parece que la pequeña princesa del reino está ganando al gran espíritu Jack Frost -Entonces se dió cuenta de lo que acababa de deicr "princesa". Esperaba que Jack no lo hubiera notado pero la suerte no estaba de su parte.

-Has dicho ¿"princesa"?

-No...


End file.
